Pink Hair of Fate
by Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx
Summary: "If I ever perish from this earth, my chances to rise up like recovering phoenix clouded in scattered grains of ash would become obsolete." Granted an infinite ability, Sakura pulls back time and tampers with past events that built the village from the bottom up. -Time travel, AU, Harems possible!


**Hiya everybody and welcome to my first SakuraXItachi harem fan fic. I don't know why I put this here when I wasn't going to go any further with the plot. Oh well. This is an updated version of the prologue I used previously in another story with longer action and proper spelling.  
**

**Anyways, I might update them during the fall which is around late September into November. That's if I ever get time on the computer because my brother graduated from High School and he doesn't even have a damn job yet. I swear, he's a bum in the making.  
**

**S****ummary: Third story revised. At the brink of death as the world is about to get taken over by Madara and team Taka, a time traveling wolf sends Sakura back in time. Granted with the power to change courses of direction for each person she came across in the past, present, and future and even herself, what will happen now? Only time can tell...**

Phantom Hourglass: Reboot Redux

Chapter 1: Prologue

"N-naruto." someone moaned helplessly.

The moon light shined brightly as a young pink haired girl was lying on the grass with bloody wounds and gashes on her petite body. Her chakra was decreasing very fast giving her not that much time to live. Just four hours ago, Sasuke and his goons along with Madara appeared out of nowhere getting ready to destroy Konoha and then take over the entire villages.

Naruto and friends appeared just in time to save their village, but they lost three hours into the battle. As Naruto went ahead to battle Sasuke, the rest of his team and Madara were suppose to off block their path and prevent them from moving any further. While Sakura laid in the grass feeling sorry for her self, she checked the area for any of her fallen team mates.

Said shinobi were all around in different spots on the grass. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinta, Kiba and the other Konoha seven laid there face first flat on the ground and non moving in the dirt. Now Sakura Haruno was practically all alone and no one was left besides her. She felt lost and confused at where to go and who to see.

Just previously like Sakura could remember it, cold startling information was drawn out through some anbu in an urgent meeting. They said amongst the crown of surviving nins that way before team hawk and Madara waltzed straight right in, Tsunade and Jiraiya died from battling Pein. Later on Naruto turned into his four tailed, no, six tailed form then destroyed him and Konan left to kami knows where.

Which was quite off and non believable when she was standing right there. "Aren't you the Kyuubi's friend?" asked a faint voice.

"Hmm?" the girl questioned and squinted her eyes looking at the person.

There she was, the leader's partner in crime, Konan. What made the woman stand out was that her Akatsuki cloak was gone and she was dressed in a normal traveling nin attire. Konan helped her up but she fell down too fast and Sakura got up from the ground and dusted her self off then tried again. Now she was standing on her own two feet getting some restored chakra flowing through her system.

"I'm sorry for what Pein did." Konan said and avoided her gaze with those vibrant green orbs

"No need to apologize Konan." Sakura replied with a sign.

"No, really. I should apologize for the trauma he put each of you in. If Naruto or Pein never got what they had now, we wouldn't be in this dreadful mess." Konan said with a hint of remorse.

"I agree with you Konan. When I was a little girl I always got bullied and harassed by others. Obviously in a way Naruto and Pein share that."

"Well then let's fix it."

The two females turned their bodies to see a white wolf sitting on the grass. The wolf's pink tongue was sticking out as he breathed in and out for some moister. The wolf trotted over to Sakura and Konan flicking its tail as he crossed the grassy plains.

Konan raised an eye brow at it. "A talking wolf?"

"My sensei Kakashi also had a talking dog, his name was... P-pakkun." Sakura trailed on sadly.

"Ahh, you miss him don't you?" the wolf hinted with a sly coy look on it's wolfish features.

"N-no!" Sakura shook her head.

"Yes you do." He repeated with a smirk.

"No I do not. He never taught me anything! Why should I care if he died?" Sakura humphed and folded her hands towards her chest,.

"Hm, something troubles you." the wolf hinted wisely.

"No duh, you dumb wolf." she rolled her eyes at his discovery.

"Like I said before, let's fix it."

Sakura cautiously watched the wolf walk around her in circles. "Fix what?" She asked and got dizzy by his constant moments.

"The past silly kunoichi. For someone with a big forehead you seen pretty dense." the wolf barked bluntly.

"Fine. But what about you?" Sakura turned to Konan. "You probably don't have any place to go."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine he-" Konan didn't finish her sentence when a sharp object went through her chest.**  
**

"Konan!" she shouted and stuck her arm out to catch a fallen new friend.

Konan fell to the floor drenched with in her own pool of blood. Her eyes were still open from the sudden shock. Sakura's eyes hardened in rage as she looked towards the murderer, Sasuke Uchiha. The lone Uchiha stared at Sakura with a hint of boredom in his cold life less onyx eyes. She charged at the man with her fists up in determination

Sakura's knuckles hit the earth and created a loud earthquake that made cracks form and the plates shift under her feet. Sasuke disappeared in a puff of black feathers and hurled a kick at her direction. She held up her arms blocking his kick and did a roadhouse on the male sending him flying fifty feet in the air. He hit some trees knocking them down and stayed silent causing everything to turn aerie and suspicious.

_'When is he gonna come out? I'm not too sure about his fighting style anymore.' _Sakura thought and kept a straight face while waiting for home to come out. She didn't know if this was the end or just beginning and choose the most awful mistake in the entire world. Feeling sorry for him, Sakura headed for the trees and got a surprise attack.

He kicked her in the back and slammed her into the trees and she rolled over in the dirt. Sakura laid there for a while sweating bullets and got pinned down by eight shurikens. "Still weak as all ways Sakura?" He said with a smirk.

"Sasuke, when I get out of here I'm gonna kill you." Sakura growled and clawed at him with her free hand.

"No kun? I'm sad." Sasuke mocked in a sarcastic way.

"Shut up!" she spat and threw them away and got up from the ground and threw a kunai at Sasuke. He effortlessly dodged it then slammed Sakura into a tree. She struggled as Sasuke pinned her against the tree bark. The splinters caved into her clothes as Sasuke pushed her further and further into the oak tree.

"Get off of me!" she hollered and watched him lean in.

"Why? I need a wife to breed with." He replied and began placing butterfly kisses down her neck.

"What about Karin?" Sakura asked in disbelief and Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

He looked at her with a bored expression on his face then it got sour. "That whore. I killed her because she slept with Suigetsu."

"I see." Sakura turned her head trying to avoid his gaze. "You're still cold as always." she mumbled.

"Like wise Sakura, like wise." Sasuke unsheathed his Katana getting ready to kill Sakura right here and now.

As he took a fighting stance, time slowly halted as Sasuke began throwing his sword at her. Sakura didn't know what was going on and looked around to see who was doing that. It was the talking wolf from before and right by his side was an hourglass the size of an eight year old. His eyes widened in shock when the body and the winds starting picking up again.

"Hurry up and move. I can't hold the time pebbles much longer." the wolf barked roughly.

Sakura nodded then got up from odd the tree and dodged Sasuke's frozen form then ran towards the wolf. Back at the hour glass, sand slowly moved down towards the bottom of the glass. The brown confection glistened as it fell down taking up more space. The silver wolf looked up to the moon then let out a howl.

"Enter time realm!" he howled.

Sakura woke up on a soft feathery bed with velvet sheets and scanned her surroundings in what seems to look like a white hospital room. A ghost like figure floated around in shape of a circle and molded into the Kyuubi no kitsune, except it was gold and shiny like fresh paint. The kitsune flew down to the floor next to the same hour glass but bigger.

The wolf bowed in acknowledgment towards the Kyuubi. "Good evening Kyuubi sama." he bowed respectively.

The fox's face softened at the politeness and he waved it off. "Don't be so formal Shiro."

"I brought what you asked for." Shiro pointed his muzzle at the girl.

"Well, don't be shy kit." Kyuubi said gently as he watched her stand there in fear.

Shiro used his nose and pushed Sakura up towards the Kyuubi's calm gentle form. Sakura hesitated at first as Shiro kept pushing her towards the beast but wait, he doesn't seem so evil now does he? Sakura scrunched her eyes as she took a closer look. This wasn't the all powerful, no mercy to humans Kyuubi no Kitsune. The original fox had red orange fur, not gold and another example is that the only copy of the Kitsune had red eyes, not sea cerulean blue.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked the fox hoping it was true.

Delighted that she remembered his name Naruto replied,"Yes, it is I Sakura chan."

"What happened to you?"

"Well.." Naruto trailed into the conversation and began telling his story.

_~Flashback~ _

_It was a tremendous day in Konoha when claps of thunder and rain fall played around in the sky. A medium sized figure came into view as it was hopping to and from towards giant heads with a determined look on his face.__ He was fellow missionary Naruto dressed in a coat with flames around the bottom and grew his hair longer than usual._

_He just got through fighting on lower grounds against Sasuke and Madara with lots of success till the two retreated when the tides came in. While they fought a newly build dam constructed by Tazuna and Inari gave away flooding into the streets. Naruto left the area too and took a rest on top of the monuments because he was tired as hell since the two powerful Uchihas were wearing him down. _

_So Naruto decided to talk to Kyuubi to get some more chakra. Naruto jumped up towards the roof and sat down Indian style and began communicating with his bijuu.__ "Hey Kyuubi!" Naruto called out at the fox.  
_

_**Kyuubi stirred in his cage lifting his mighty eye lids up in sleepiness. "****What's up brat?" He yawned.  
**_

_"I need some help right now and I'm getting my ass kicked out here."  
_

**_"I can't."_**

_Naruto began freaking out at his inability to provide him some extra chakra. "Why not? This is important!"  
_

**_"Because, the damn seal is starting to mold with your original chakra flow."_**

_"Wow!" Naruto shouted with gold stars in his eyes. "I get to be a hanyou? Will I get the fluffy ears and tails and be kawaii like I'm suppose to be?"  
_

**"_That's not good brat!" Kyuubi rumbled in his cage sending out stinky morning breath.  
_**

_The blond got hit by rotten bean curd and fanned it away with his hand. "It's not? Why?"_

_ Kyuubi twitched his ears inside the cage.**"Wait, I hear something kit."** He looked around the cage picking up the sound like a radar.  
_

_"Hear what?" Naruto looked back curiously._

_**"Enough, go back into your world kit. There's something coming. Fast!"**_

_He canceled out the communications and hear a faint and braced him self for the worst. A crazy chirping noise took hold of Naruto's ear drums while he kept his gaze on a speedy bullet like presence. The blond shinobi zoomed in on the crisis and found Sasuke charging at him with the chidori. Naruto summoned two clones then charged bak at him with the rasengan. "SASUKE TEME!" he roared.  
_

_A white light went off when both moves collided with each other creating a short light show. When it ended a fallen figure was in the air and turned out to be Naruto's as his eyes widened. Paralyzed from the blow he dropped down and hit the floor leaving himself in a man made human crater. Madara was standing over the now unconscious Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke 'poofed' away revealing the fact that it was only a kage bunshin. _

_Madara slowly picked up Naruto neck first with rage and laughter. "Your time has ended Kyuubi." Madara smirked.  
_

_Distraced by something, Sasuke went, "Madara. I sense a faint chakra flow near the Konoha border."_

_"Go see Sasuke." he ordered._

_Sasuke bowed and leaped off the roof top to find the chakra source leaving Madara all alone with Naruto. Pushed off straight through his mental edge, Madara started to twist Naruto's neck then lungs. Madara laughed evilly as Naruto's oxygen supply weakened and weakened. But out of nowhere back to life, Naruto snatched Madara's hand almost crushing it._

_"Gah! Let go of me!" He shirked as the pain surged through his insides.  
_

_"NO! THIS IS THE END!" Naruto shouted and threw an electric based punch at him._

_Madara was sent flying going south for the winter and Naruto stood up with even more electricity flowing around him like a shield. Suddenly, his skin started to bleed and peel off his body and he let out a blood curling scream that woke up the dead.  
_

"GAAAAAGHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? MY BODY IS ON FIRE!" Naruto shriked in between his palms.

_**"Kit, I told you so**." Kyuubi shook his fox head in disgust._

_His body erupted and the blond jinchuriki know as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was no more._

**~End of flashback~**

"So here I am." Naruto shrugged.

Sakura looked at him like this, 0.o and held up a straight face. "Hmm, so in conclusion you blew up causing the Kyuubi to blend in with your chakra thus creating a hanyou." Sakura concluded while in a thinking position.

"Not a hanyou. A celestial kitsune. You see, there's a difference Sakura chan. Kyuubi was the yang, I was the yin. Since I am too good for my own good, I messed up most of Kyuubi's evil charka taking his form."

"So there's good in bijuus after all." Sakura smiled.

* * *

After explaining what has happened to him everybody was in the main room surrounded by windows and nice looking chairs. Sakura was sitting on a steel sofa and was eating some shrimp while Shiro was lapping his tongue in a crystal water bowl

"Alright Sakura, even since I was born on earth people knew that I was special. The kamis visited me in my dreams day in and day out telling me that they wanted me to try and stop all the bad stuff from happening. But as you can see, I failed." Naruto paused and hung his shoulders down in shame. "Now that since I'm dead and cant return to the human realm, I need you and Shiro to mess with time a little bit."

"Mess with time? Isn't that bad?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Not really if you know what your doing." Shiro suggested.

Sakura kept her attention on Shiro and switched it back to Naruto. "Ok. So how do I do this?"

Naruto snapped his clawed fingers and a shadow form of the hourglass popped up. "As Shiro travels about in time with that mini hour glass, you'll get a moon amulet. It contains the same powers as a regular hourglass." he explained carefully and made the amulet appear as well.

She got the necklace and fasted it around her neck then came up with a terrible excuse."But what if I mess up the time line?" Sakura questioned knowing that she wasn't going to do well.

"Sakura, not all the time your choices will be good. I suggest you think wisely on what your about to do." Shiro commented.

"What about you?" Sakura asked towards the direction of Naruto.

Said kitsune stayed silent for a bit before answering the girl's question, "I think Madara has the ability to time travel too. But I doubt its an hourglass though. I'll look into it at the library down the hall." he ended and floated past the two.

"Ok. Bye Naruto." Sakura said as she watched him leave the room.

"Good luck Sakura chan!" He waved his paw from down the hall.

Sakura and Shiro stood there for a couple seconds before leaving on their only way taking the left hall towards the portal back to the human realm. Shiro stopped in his tracks then took out the hourglass. It was frozen, no pebbles of sand were out of place.

"Where should we go first?" Sakura asked ready for some action.

"To the time when Konoha was first discovered." He answered and flipped the hourglass right side up.

Their bodies got engulfed in a red light then they left up towards the moon lit sky.

_End of chapter one_

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx**: Done. This is the only way I can prove to you that this story is still alive and kicking. I don't know how long it will take me to update this story but hey, I'm still supporting it. I will put this on here and will delete the other one. Saku no harem forever! Please review and I'll update very shortly. Bye.

_ Evil Preview:_

_"Hey, this isn't Konoha."_

_"Of course it isn't. The first area was still a forest."  
_

_"That dumb hourglass didn't take us to the right spot." Sakura huffed.  
_

_**~Fast forward~**_

_"You have an hour glass too?"_

_"Oh shit."_

_"Give it!"_

_"No."_


End file.
